


Who is she?

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn's heart is broken by Aragorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**I thought you loved me**  
Now I see  
My only question  
Who is she?

**What have I done**  
To push you away?  
I thought we weren't far  
From our wedding day

**Did you just play me?**  
I hope it was fun,  
You broke my heart  
But still I am strong

**I will die in battle**  
Of that I am sure  
I hoped to die fighting  
With a heart more pure

**I thought you loved me**  
Now I see  
My only question  
Who is she?


End file.
